


because rather than fear, my attraction to you is bigger

by 010321cal



Category: BTOOOM! - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cuteness overload, Fluff, M/M, because i dont know how to write anything else, extremely melt your insides fluff, how can you not ship them though, lapslock, like extremely rare pair, there adorable af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: having a fear of bugs is perfectly reasonable. his boyfriend even agrees with him, so ha [ryouta and kousuke/fluff/complete/lapslock]





	

**t.i.t.l.e-** _ because rather than fear, my attraction to you is bigger _

**p.a.i.r.i.n.g-** _ sakamoto ryouta and kira kousuke _

**f.a.n.d.o.m-** _ btooom! _

**w.o.r.l.d-** _ manga _

**d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r-** _i only own the plot_

 **w.a.r.n.i.n.g.s-** _underage, i guess. i imagined kousuke in high school in this, and ryouta to be out of college_

**s.u.m.m.a.r.y-** _ having a fear of bugs is perfectly reasonable. his boyfriend even agrees with him, so ha  _

kira kousuke walked in the front door of his house he shared with his boyfriend, ryouta. he just got done with school for the day. he walked in to find his boyfriend squealing like a girl, while standing on the couch. kousuke dropped his bag and stuff and rushed over to his boyfriend.

"ryo... ryo, what's wrong? please tell me, whats wrong." kousuke said, trying to calm him down. he looked to where ryouta was pointing, and when he turned to look he found a spider on the wall.

"kill it please, kou-chan. please!" ryouta wailed frantically. kousuke sighed, while taking in his boyfriend's panicking self.

"anything for you, ryo" kousuke said and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's head. he took off his shoe and killed the spider that was making his boyfriend hysterical.

once he was done, he place his shoe away, he went over to his shaking boyfriend and hugged him.

"hey...hey, it's okay now, ryo. it's killed, you're safe now. i'll protect you, always" kousuke said gently while holding his now not weeping boyfriend.

"promise, kou-chan?" ryouta asked in a tiny voice. kousuke looked at him seriously.

"i promise, ryo. i promise"

**o.m.a.k.e**

after they got done, ryouta was hiding his face in embarrassment. he was supposed to be the older more mature one.

kousuke saw the state of his boyfriends face, and decided to take pity on him.

"it's okay to be afraid, ryo. everyone is afraid of something" he said softly. ryouta looked up at his boyfriend.

"really? then what are you afraid of, kou-chan?" ryouta asked curiously. kousuke's lips quirked at the question.

he turned around to fully face him and looked at his cute boyfriend in front of him. "i'm afraid of losing you, ryo."

**o.w.a.r.i**

_ /also on my ffn. story updates can be found on my writing blog. links can be found on my profile. -cal _

_ /title is from the song playing with fire by blackpink _


End file.
